Implantable defibrillators have become an accepted therapy for individuals living with a likelihood of sudden cardiac arrest. Early systems used epicardial electrodes attached to the exterior of the heart. However, epicardial placement of leads/electrodes presented numerous challenges such as the invasive procedure and long-term problems from electrode attachment to the exterior of the heart. Later systems moved to the use of transvenous leads which did not require thoracotomy for lead placement. Transvenous systems, however, are susceptible to difficulties in electrode placement and lead durability, compounded by the fact that failed leads may require difficult removal from within the heart and veins. Subcutaneous-only systems represent an option to avoid transvenous leads. New and/or alternative methods for subcutaneous lead placement, new and/or alternative lead designs, and new and/or alternative methods and systems for subcutaneous lead fixation are desired.